Be truthful or be dared
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Marinette and Chat have been dating for 3 years. Everything was perfect until one day during a truth and dare game a misunderstanding between Marinette and Nathaniel occored that can ruin her relationship. Can she safe her relationship read to find out
1. Chapter 1

This** story is already on my YouTube channel **

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Marinette was sleeping peacefully when suddenly there was a knock on her Trapdoor. She woke up curious about who it was " who could that be?" She gets up and opens the Trapdoor.

On the other, side was a blonde haired masked cat hero" hello purrincess"

"Chat Noir?"

He smiled" the one and only "

" What are you doing here so early?" He knows that she wasn't a morning person.

He smirked " to see my beautiful girlfriend of course "

She half smiled still being tired " than come in"

He jumps on her bed than down to near her desk while Marinette climbed down the stairs in a slow sleepy mode.

Chat looked at her"Did I wake up the sleeping beauty?"

Marinette shook her head" no...of course couse not I was already awake "

" So can I brush your hair please "Chat smirked knowing that she wouldn't allow him to do her hair in her five senses

"If...you want"

Chat eagerly sat her on her chair and grabbed her hair brush starting to brush her hair" so any plans for today?"

" Hm no, not real-" at that moment her phone starts ringing so she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hay girl " Marinette would know that voice from anywhere

"Hay Alya"

"Do you want to come over to my house. I also invited Adrian Nino Chloe and Nathaniel "

"Sure!"

"Great see you soon bye"

With that Marinette hangs up.

She turned to Chat" I'm going to Alya's house"

"Okay princess have fun" he leaned in and gave her a kiss which she returned with pleasure. After they break apart Chat leaves, and Marinette gets ready to go to Alya's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette and Adrian arrived at Alya's house at the same time.

Marinette smiled at him"hay Adrian "

He smiled back "hi pr- Mari"

Marinette goes to the door and knocks. Alya opens the door "hay guys come in"

They nod and walk inside the house, and all the rest greet them which they responded back.

"So what are we ganna to do" Nathaniel asked

"Want to play truth or dare?" Alya responded

Everyone agreed, and they sat down in a circle by doing mini mani mo it was decided that Chloe would start. She looked at the group and picked Nathaniel "Nathaniel truth or dare"

"Uh...truth "

"Did you have your first kiss yet?"

"Yes"

"With who?"

"You can't ask me two questions "

"Fine"

Nathaniel looked around and picked Alya" Alya truth or dare "

"I'll go easy truth"

"Who did you meet first Msriinette or Nino?"

"Marinette "

At that moment, Adrian stands up "hay guys I'll be right back I need to go to the restroom " he starts walking of as the rest nod.

Alya picked Marinette " Marinette truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss? "


	3. Chapter 3

There was no reason for Marinette not to say the truth but knowing how jealous and upset her boyfriend would be knowing that he wasn't her first kiss. she thought it would be better if she hided the truth. Not that she didn't trust her friends, but the word could go out. She smiled and said, "well, I would tell you but that's a secret "

Alya pointed a finger at her" you have to it's the rule"

She sighed she knew that Alya wouldn't let her go this easily she had no choice but to tell them" okay well...Nathaniel "

Nathaniel rubbed his neck smiling shyly"heh"

Alya Nino and Chloe were all shocked.

"No way"

"Wow"

"What"

It was Marinette's turn to choose, and she picked Chloe " okay Chloe truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Would you dye your hair black?"

"Yes"

"Okay "

Chloe smiled " back to you Marinette truth or dare "

"Let's try dare"

Chloe thought about it but couldn't think of a good dare" can someone help me make up a dare?"

Alya gladly piped in" I knew Marinette I dare you to kiss Nathaniel for a minute "

"What no I can't " she couldn't do that to Chat

"You have to its a dare"

Marinette hesitated, she couldn't do that to Chat, but she also couldn't tell them why she couldn't do it...she had to do it, she'll just pretend she's kissing Chat"um...ok"

Marinette goes to Nathaniel and kisses him. At that time, Adrian comes back.


	4. Chapter 4

So Adrian stood there. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement "what's happening here?" He asks trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Marinette pulled away and looked at Adrian "it was a dare"

His chest tightened at the thought that she wouldn't say no and actually kissing Nathaniel.

"She said no" Alya added

Nino nodded "yeah dude she didn't want to. It's like she has a boyfriend or something "

Marinette smiled and looked down Adrian noticed this.

"Yeah do you have a boyfriend Marinette?" Chloe asked

" You can't ask me anything until it's your turn. Anyway um Adrian truth or dare?"

He sat down trying to hide his own smile "truth"

"Um do you have a girlfriend?"

" Um no well technically yes"

Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, Chloe, and Marinette looked at him.

"Ohh who is it?"

"Dude why didn't you tell me!"

"Congress man"

" Congratulations Adrian "

"She's one lucky girl "

"Thanks guys' he laughs' Nino truth or dare "

"Dare"

Marinette giggles leaned in and whispered something into Adrian's ear. Adrian smirked "I dare you to kiss Alya.

He blushed " ok fine, I'll do it " he approached Alya. They kissed and once they broke apart they were blushing madly.

Chloe smiled" a match made in heaven "

Nathaniel nodded " I agree "

"Ok Marinette truth or dare "

"Why is it always me?" She sighs "truth"

"Who is your boyfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette sat there not knowing what to do or say before she got an idea.

"What makes you think that I have one I never said that I did so no one"

" You didn't have to tell us it was obvious, by the way, you have been acting so now tell us" Alya replied

"I don't have one guys "

"Tell us tell us tell us "

Adrian could tell that Marinette was struggling, he decided to speak up to help her but then...

"I am her boyfriend "

"WHAT!" everyone, besides Nathaniel, exclaimed at the same time.

Chloe was about to faint Nino was shocked Alya was about to explore with a lot of questions Adrian was about to punch the red head and Marinette just sat there frozen.

Chloe was the first to speak " since when!?"

"Since last month right Marinette? "

Marinette looked at Nathaniel and saw that he was only trying to help. She knew if Chat found out he'd be upset, but it would solve the problem since he didn't want her to be in danger, so she went along with it.

"Y-yea that's right "

Adrian couldn't believe what he was hearing how could Marinette be cheating on him with Nathaniel?

"I have a lot of questions "

"Me too"

"Me three"

Adrian couldn't stand it anymore he stood up and spoke"I have to go guys. I'll see you later " he walked away holding back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Alya raised an eyebrow"That was odd I wonder if something is wrong "

Marinette blinked "I don't know maybe "

They decided to end the game there and everyone left to their houses. Later Chat Noir knocks on Marinette's trap door. Marinette opens the door happily but frowns at the serious/sad look in Chat's eyes.

"Chat? What's wrong?"

"How could you Marinette? "

"What?"

"I know that you are cheating on me with Nathaniel. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I was stupid Marinette?!"

"What no!"

"I can't believe you "

"Chat let me explain "


	7. Chapter 7

Chat crosses his arms and sits on her computer chair. It's obvious that he was about to cry.

"Explain than"

"My friends and I were playing truth or dare then Nino asked who my boyfriend was, and I know you wanted to keep it a secret because I could be in danger, so I didn't know what to do. Nathaniel saw that I was struggling so he said that he was my boyfriend, so they would quit on asking me. I was shocked when he said that, but I thought at the time it was the best thing to do, so I went along with it but it doesn't mean anything to us. I would never cheat on you, and Nathaniel likes Chloe. I was going to tell you, so we could find a better solution, please believe me."

Marinette gets closer to Chat and tried to hold his hand, but he moves it away.

"How can I be sure your not lying? "

"I'll prove it"

"How"

"Like this "

She takes his hand and leads him out of her room and house making some photos calls as she walked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chat was confused on what was happening where was she talking him? He soon found his answer when they arrived in front of Alya's house.

"Hay girl what was, so im- what is Chat Noir doing here?"

"Because he's here to help me clear a misunderstanding "

"Huh?"

Then all her other friends came except for Adrian somehow Chat got to text back that he couldn't go without her knowing.

"Hay I'm here what's so important?"

"Is something wrong? What could be the issue?"

"Um why is Chat Noir here?"

"I have something to tell you, and Chat has something to do with it "

Chat hasn't spoken at all this whole time because he was so confused about the situation.

"Okay let's go inside and you can tell us"

"Yea that's an excellent idea "

They went in the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay here's the thing a big misunderstanding happened Nathaniel isn't my boyfriend Chat is. I lied because we wanted it to be a secret since I could be in danger Nathaniel only wanted to help me. "

Everyone looked surprised. Alya Nino and Chloe became Marinette lied about who she was dating, and that it was Chat. Nathaniel because Chat was her boyfriend.

"I-it's that true Chat Noir?"

Chat couldn't believe he ever doubted Marinette. He felt guilty but happy since he was worried for nothing.

"Yes it's true "

"Cool dudes"

"I can't believe it "

"That's amazing "

"Yes, that's amazing "

"What I don't understand is why Nathaniel said that?"

"I said that so you would leave her alone and not ask me who I like"

Chloe looked at Nathaniel "who?"

"Um...well that would be you Chloe "

Both blush then Chloe kisses Nathaniel making him blush even more.

"That makes a happy ending "

"Nope not yet there's still one more thing "

"Huh?"

"There's still Nino and you " Marinette giggles

Like Chloe and Nathaniel, they blush bright red. They smile softly and Nino kisses Alya.

"Now it's a happy ending "

Chat smiles "yup that's true "

"Now we need to find out who Adrian's girlfriend is " Alya chipped

Everyone laughs as Chat rubbed the back of his head.

The End


End file.
